The Art of Proposing: Winchester Style
by I-am-a-slash-addict
Summary: A Look back at how Harry, Dean and Sam got married. Story #3 in the Love!Verse, this is set about seven years before "Cercle Complet" and about one year before the epilogue in "A Love to Beat the Darkness Back."


**Title:** The Art of Proposing… Winchester Style (1/1)  
**Fandoms: **Harry Potter/Supernatural  
**Pairing: **Sam/Harry/Dean  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count: **2377  
**Status: **Complete  
**Summary:** A Look back at how Harry, Dean and Sam got married. Story 3 in the **Love!Verse**, this is set about seven years before "**Cercle Complet**" and about one year before the epilogue in "**A Love to Beat the Darkness Back**", but the story is self contained so it can be read before or after either story.  
**Warnings: **sexual themes between three men, wincest, language, general fluffiness.  
**Spoilers: **None.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural and I do not make any profits from these writings.

~SHD~SHD~SHD~

Harry knew they were up to something… Sam and Dean had been twitchy since their last visit to the wizarding community in St. Paul and Harry couldn't figure out why. The brothers would be having a quiet conversation, but as soon as Harry entered the room they'd quickly stop or change the subject to some inane subject that Harry knew neither one of them cared about. Did they actually think that they were fooling him?

Harry snorted in amusement. He'd let them have their secret for now, but sooner or later he would ferret it out of one of them…

"I think he's on to us Dean." Sam whispered late one night as they waited for Harry to come back from the bathroom.

The three lovers had been curled up on the couch watching a movie after putting the twins to bed an hour ago. At nearly four years old, Anwen and Jamie were slowly growing into themselves and the world around them. Recently they had begun actively using magic and Harry upon seeing them turn their family dog different shades of colors had begun training them in the use of magic. The two had taken to it like a duck to water. Just the other day Sam had walked into the playroom to find Jamie levitating a group of stuffed animals, he and his sister laughing as Oinky the Pig and a large pink stuffed bear bounced around the room as if jumping from one piece of furniture to another. Sam had been both amazed and scared to see it. Since meeting Harry he'd come to realize not all witches and wizards received their magic from human sacrifice or the like, but he still had a guarded view on magic.

If used for good, it was a thing of wonder creating life like the twins in a body that was never made to create it or in the case of Harry's nemesis Voldemort; it could be twisted and disfigured into a consuming power and a danger to the world at large. He did not doubt that his children would never become anything like Voldemort or those like him, but magic could be just as much of a danger to the person wielding it.

"It'll be fine Sammy; we got the ring, all we have to do now is find the right time to ask him." Dean replied just before Harry came back in the room.

A month ago, after the twins had started to use magic consciously, they had all gone to the wizarding community in St. Paul to get child wands for the twins and a few books for Harry to use as teaching tools for their children.

The task of finding wands for Anwen and Jamie hadn't taken to long and then they had headed to the book emporium nearby. It was as Dean was browsing the books waiting for Harry to find what he needed that he had come along a book titled Magical Marriage: Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About Marriage in the Magical World.

Dean had been bored at the time so he'd picked it up to flip through. Ten minutes later Dean had a smirk a mile wide on his face and a plan quickly forming in his head.

It seemed that the magical world was very different from the one that Dean had grown up in. Not only was gay marriage allowed, but gay marriage among more than two adults was allowed as well. In the four years that Dean had been with Harry and Sam he had had one regret; not being able to marry and show his commitment to them. Sure they could have done a commitment ceremony, but Dean wanted something tangible and binding to show his love for them.

He'd been a love 'em and leave 'em Casanova for most of his teenage and adult years. Jumping from bed to bed, never staying long enough for the sweat to cool on their bodies after fucking them. He knew that Harry and Sam knew he was committed to them and their family, but Dean still felt like he needed to prove it to them and to himself. He loved them beyond reason and felt like without them he would have never been whole… he wanted to show them that he was going to be there for them through the rest of their lives and even into death.

Once they had all returned to the house, Dean had pulled Sam aside and told him his plan… Sam had grinned at Dean and slammed him against the nearest wall and shoved his tongue as far down his throat as he could get. Harry had walked in on them and leaned back against the wall and smiled with lust filled eyes as he watched them. That night the three lovers had explored each other's bodies with a passion that if tangent would have set fire to the bed. The moans and groans of the three had echoed throughout the night and into the early morning until their bodies were worn and tired, but nearly glowing in contentment.

~SHD~ One Week Later ~SHD~

"Where are the kids?" Harry asked curiously after he came home from the doctor's office.

"Sam and I were thinking it'd be nice to have a night to ourselves without the twins… so dad came and picked 'em up to take to Bobby's for the night." Dean replied with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled Harry's body closer to his.

"Is this a date?" Harry laughed and leaned forward and kissed Dean, his teeth nibbling on Dean's lower lip, causing his lover's breath to catch. "Awww… that's sweet!"

Sam chuckled as he walked into the living room. Their father had picked up Anwen and Jamie thirty minutes ago with the promise that he wouldn't bring them back until the next evening. He'd had a grin on his age worn face as he waved before driving away. Dean and he had told their father about their plans a few weeks ago and the older hunter had since taken every opportunity to joke about the brothers finally making an honest woman out of Harry. Sam had always just rolled his eyes and threatened to tell Harry about it once they had proposed. The threat usually shut their father up for a little while, but before long he was back at it again.

However, Sam couldn't get angry over it… John Winchester had made a point in the last four years to be the father he had failed to be when Dean and he were growing up. All joking aside, their father loved Harry and their kids more than anything in life save his own sons and had given his blessing wholeheartedly.

Since Dean had found out about the possibility for them to marry, the brothers had spent countless hours shopping for a ring, thinking up the perfect way to propose and then making plans for it to happen.

With some thought, they had decided to have their dad take the twins for the night and do it at home, where all three of them felt most at home in the world. They had all felt disconnected from the world growing up; never have a true Home until they had found their house. The property was their haven from the rest of the world and there wasn't any place better to propose than here.

"Come on baby… we've got something to show you." Sam said as he kissed Harry and led them through the house into the backyard.

The backyard was decorated with hundreds of twinkling lights that traveled through the garden into the trees and to the gazebo, the lights twisting and turning, placed in just the perfect way to showcase Harry's blooming garden and the natural beauty of the landscape. In the gazebo was a candlelit dinner table with Harry's favorite, sheppard's pie and treacle tart. The brothers had had the sense to have the dinner made for them by a local catering company as neither one of them was very skilled in the culinary arts.

"Wow… it's beautiful." Harry breathed as he wandered around the garden smiling as they made their way to the gazebo for dinner. "Is that Sheppard's Pie?"

"Yeah, it's your favorite…" Dean answered as he pulled out Harry's seat for him to sit down.

As Dean and Sam took their seats Harry had a thoughtful look on his face… they were up to something. "So what's the occasion?"

"What we can't have a nice dinner together without the kids once in a while?" Dean asked with a mock hurt look on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes in amusement. "Uh huh… what's the real reason?"

"Why do we have to have a reason Harry?" Sam asked evasively.

"You two have been up to something for over a month now… having quiet conversations in other rooms that mysteriously stop when I enter, being gone for hours on end with idiotic excuses as to why you were gone…" Harry explained with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sammy I told you he wouldn't believe we went to play golf!" Dean exclaimed as he smacked his younger brother on the shoulder.

"If I didn't know you two better than anyone else in the world I'd say you were cheating on me, but I know that's not it. So what is it?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and had a silent conversation and then Sam sighed. "When we went to St. Paul last month Dean found out something that got us thinking…" The two brothers got up from their chairs and kneeled in front of Harry as Dean pulled a small black box from his pocket.

"Will you marry us?" They both said after a moment, taking Harry by surprise.

As Dean opened the box, Harry's breath caught at the simple but elegant ring inside it. It was platinum Mokume Gane ring with small emeralds set throughout the center. The ring was beautiful and perfect…

"Wha…?"

"When you were looking for school books for the kids I was bored so I looked at some of the books they had… well, one of them was about marriage in the wizarding world. It talked about how marriage was allowed between people of the same sex as well as a marriage between more than two people… so I got to thinking and talked to Sam… and well here we are…" Dean rambled through it. He always considered himself a charmer, knowing what to say and when to say it, but when it came to asking to get married he was clueless about what to say.

Harry sat speechless, looking from Sam to Dean to the ring and back again. They wanted to get married… they could?

He had thought about it once or twice through the years, but hadn't had any real belief that it was possible. He knew it wouldn't even be an option in the muggle world and as far as he knew the Wizarding world wasn't much better. Sure they were a little more open about loving a person no matter the gender, but allowing three people to get married to each other…?

"Really?" Harry asked, his voice quite and breathless, hope laced throughout the word.

"Yeah baby, I was so excited when I realized we could do it. Wanted to show the world that you two were mine and I was your's for a long time, didn't think it was possible…" Dean said quietly as he grabbed one of each of his lovers' hands and brought them to his mouth, kissing them softly. "… so will you marry us?"

Harry grinned from ear to ear, his emerald eyes lit from inside with perfect bliss, launched himself into Sam and Dean's waiting arms and started kissing any and every available bit of skin he could find of their's. "Yes, yes, yes, yes… yesyesyesyesYES!"

Sam took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Harry's ring finger kissing Harry's finger sweetly afterwards. "Thank you baby…"

Once the proposal was made, the wedding plans went very quickly. The three lovers were in agreement that the wedding would be a small ceremony with just their children, their father and Bobby. They chose a simple bonding that needed only Harry, Sam and Dean to be completed. The bond would create a connection between the three, binding them in life and in death, no matter if they were inherently magical or not.

So a week later, under the light of the full moon, Dean, Harry and Sam were bonded. Harry's magic, once the spell was spoken, instinctively created the bond for the three, weaving their lives together even more than they already were. It bonded them down to every cell of their bodies, giving a proverbial "property of…" stamp on each of their souls.

That night as the newly bonded threesome laid in their bed, their bodies still glistening from lovemaking, Harry couldn't help, but smile. His life was perfect in so many different ways, too many to count and it just kept on getting better.

Just that morning, Harry had received a call from their family doctor. For the last month or so he had been feeling less than perfect, often nauseated and irritable at times, tired more than usual at the end of the day… he had figured he was coming down with something and had gone to see her. Dr. Handon had done blood work and had promised to call once she had the results. Now that he knew what was wrong with him he laughed at his stupidity, he'd gone through this twice already, he should be fairly familiar with the process by now.

"What are you smiling at Harry?" Sam asked as he leaned over and nuzzled Harry's stomach, licking the salty bitter cum cooling on Harry's skin.

Harry giggled and ran his fingers through Sam's hair as he used his other hand to pull Dean down for a kiss. The two brothers looked into their new husband's face, both had inquisitive looks on their faces.

"So… how do you feel about being daddies again?"

The End.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **Okay so that's the end, it brings us to about nine months before John was born. I hope you all enjoyed it and give lovely feedback;-)

I have one more ficlet planned for the series and then I'll probably end it. I haven't started the story, so it may be a while before its posted. Everyone thanks so much for all the reviews and words of encouragement… I've had a bit of computer issues for the last few months so writing of any sort has been difficult. I look forward to your feedback!


End file.
